


A Gentleman and a Thief

by Treon



Series: Free as a Bird 'verse [10]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: Diana and Jones follow an international art thief





	A Gentleman and a Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wc_rewatch, episode 3x15 "Stealing Home".

Diana's fingers tapped out a restless rhythm on the car's steering wheel.

Gordon Taylor, a world-renowned thief, had landed in New York yesterday, and the White Collar Division had scrambled to figure out why. She and Jones had spent the morning following him around town. Now he was ensconced inside a private club. 

It was the perfect place to do business outside the purview of prying eyes. They had parked down the street, with a clear view of the entrance, and Clinton had gone in to try and do some recon.

She was relieved when he came back, and slid into the passenger's seat.

"Well?" Diana inquired.

"He's inside, playing pool."

"Pool?"

"Yeah. On his own."

Diana frowned. "You think he might have made us?"

"And that he's pulling our chain?" Jones shrugged. "Possibly."

Diana certainly felt like it. So far he'd been playing the tourist, and he had yet to do anything that looked like planning a crime.

The other agent continued. "I checked, there's only this one exit to the street. So whenever he's finished, we'll see him."

"Great."

Clinton leaned back in his seat, eyes fixed on the entrance. "Yep."

The minutes slowly ticked by. A few people came and went. The two agents photographed them all, for later inspection.

Clinton glanced at Diana. "Doing anything interesting this evening?"

"Depends what you call interesting." Diana shook her head. "We're painting the living room, so I'm going to be spending the evening looking through color swatches."

"Ah."

"As much as this is boring, I think I'd prefer to volunteer for another shift," Diana grinned.

Jones laughed. "Taylor might be playing pool all day."

"Still. What about you?"

"Oh, the usu-" Jones stopped mid-sentence, his attention diverted. "You see that?"

Neal Caffrey was walking down the street, a long case in his hands.

Diana nodded. "Yeah." 

Both agents instinctively ducked lower as he approached. Caffrey knew them well enough and could ID them.

The conman stopped outside the entrance and chatted with the doorman. Then, with a quick glance around, he entered the club.

Both agents exchanged a quick look. Their plans for the evening had suddenly changed. They were definitely going to volunteer for another shift.


End file.
